


"Nancy Hedford/The Companion" by Jaqueline Kramer

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Metamorphosis, F/M, Love, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Nancy Hedford is dying and angry about it.  How can the strange being from a lost world save her?
Relationships: Zefram Cochrane/The Companion
Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510
Kudos: 3





	"Nancy Hedford/The Companion" by Jaqueline Kramer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of Paramount/Viacom. This poem is the property of Jacqueline Kramer and is copyright (c) 1977 by Jacqueline Kramer. Originally printed in Furaha #5, 1977, edited by Virginia Walker.
> 
> This poem is posted here with the express permission of the author.

_ I _

They have no right to do this to me. I'm an

Assistant Federation Commissioner and Kirk

must do what I say. I'll die here! It isn't

fair! ... They don't care that I'm dying.

Well, I don't need them; I've never needed anyone.

Yes, if I were stronger, I'd use Kirk.

It would be so easy; I've done it so often.

I can always get my way. What I do is important,

more important than any of these people...

I've always known when to grasp an opportunity

or, if necessary, make my own. There is always

something in a situation you can manipulate to

your own advantage.

But I am dying, and how can I

take from Death?

_ You _

You are the Man. To you is given all my being;

your needs are my primary concern. When you

need shelter, food, companionship, it is given

to you. Whatever you want, you will receive.

But still you have this unrest in you.

I bring you others of your kind. It gives you

joy, but will it bring you peace?

No, there still dwells in you a hunger I can't

reach.

You have no danger, no trouble. Can you not

tell me what this need of yours is that I

may fulfill it? I can feel your demand of me

but I do not understand it. What more can I

give you?

_ We _

We are Complete.

Now we can serve both the Man and the Woman fully.

We still fulfill his needs, but in return, we give

him our needs to be fulfilled.

It is warm, this new thing.

We give him our care, our support, our love; in

return, we take his love and care.

It is a richness we have never had.

The sharing is good ... Now there is fullness. It

will not be easy, this new life, but together, he

and we, we will live.

This is the gift of sharing.


End file.
